OBJECTIVES: Complete complex sample analysis with rapid and slow scanning instrumentation. To date excellent progress has been made. By September 1981, these experiments should be completed. Utilize standard solution runs to determine detection limits and linear dynamic ranges for a series of multielement mixtures in a variety of matrices with MIP and ICP applied to SSS and RSS. Tissue and body fluid samples will be run for various trace elements by the plasma RSS-SSS techniques. Utilization of hydride generation or other vapor generation techniques (such as forming metalloorganics) as alternatives to solution nebulization introduction to the plasmas. Alkyl lead and cadmium should be amenable to determination at lower levels than now possible for aquated Pb or Cd. Their multielement determination should then be possible by RSS or SSS. Pursue the analysis of PBB, DDT, methoxychlor and others via chromatographically coupled plasma emission RSS or SSS using Cl and Br as the elemental "handles" for these determinations.